Regret
by JohnMSilver
Summary: Its the foruth great ninja war and Naruto and B have to fight Tobi which is no problem for them, but can Naruto fight the reanimation of the woman he loves? (Flashbacks throughout to catch up with the great ninja war)
1. Loss

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

**[Flashback]**

(It was the day after Naruto and his team had saved Taki from Suien and were being treated as heroes but during the celebration Naruto decided to have a walk around the village and explore, Naruto stopped at the massive tree in the centre of the village when he heard someone crying, He rounded the tree until he spotted a girl his age with caramel coloured skin and mint green hair crying so Naruto made his way over to the girl)

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked surprising the girl

"I'm fine" The girl says getting up and rubbing her eyes, It was then Naruto got a look at her bright orange eyes he found himself lost in them and he had to admit she was cute

"You're beautiful" Naruto blurts out making the girl blush but she quickly regains her composure

"You wouldn't be calling me that if you knew what I am" stated the girl sadly looking at the ground

"What you are?" Naruto asks wondering what she meant

"Yeah I'm a demon just like everyone says!" the girl shouted

"A demon?" Naruto asks thinking about his own childhood

"Yeah a demon so just shun me, attack me or throw something at me like everyone else does and get it over with" the girl shouts angrily

"Are you a Jinchūriki?" Naruto asked hesitantly

"Yes I'm a Jinchūriki a demon in human form, a monster!" She was interrupted when Naruto grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye before speaking

"You are not a DEMON!" He said still looking her in the eye

"Why are you saying that?" The girl asked

"Well if I called you a demon it would be the same as calling myself one" He said with a smile as the girl's eyes widened

"You're a Jinchūriki too?" She asked with hope evident in her voice, hope that there was someone like her in the world

"Yep I hold the nine tails what about you?" Naruto asked

"The seven tails" she responded back

"So… what's your name?" Naruto asked the mint haired girl

"My name is Fū what's yours" The now known Fū asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Fū" Naruto says happily with a grin making Fū blush

"Likewise… did you mean what you said before about me being beautiful?" She asks hesitantly

"Well I …. Yes I did" Naruto answers blushing and trying not to look Fū in the eye

(Naruto was suddenly tackled to the ground as Fū hugged him)

"You're not so bad yourself" Fū said still hugging Naruto making him blush furiously

"Hehe thanks I ….." Naruto was saying before Fū brought him into a kiss

"I know we just met but I finally found someone like me and it feels like we were meant to meet" she says happily

"I… feel the same way" Naruto says with a smile, his heart going a mile a minute just being with Fū

"When are you leaving?" Fū asks sadly' noticing the leaf headband

"In a few days I'm sorry" Naruto says equally as sad as Fū

"It's not your fault just promise me that you'll visit and that we'll stay in touch through letters" she says

"I promise and I never go back on my word" Naruto says as Fū kisses him once again

**[A Few Days Later]**

(Naruto and his team are about to leave when Fū runs to Naruto and hugs him she then kisses him passionately making his teams eye bulge out)

"You better keep your promise" Fū says with a wink and walks away

"What was that all about dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Just saying goodbye to my girlfriend" Naruto says with a smirk

(Over time Naruto and Fū grew even closer, Naruto took any missions to Taki that the village got so he could see Fū, he also sent messages to her whenever he got the chance, the last message telling her that he was going on a training trip with Jiraiya for two years, Naruto also managed to convince Jiraiya to stop in Taki once so he could see Fū, while there Naruto promised he would protect Fū no matter what)

(When Naruto returned to the leaf he met up with Sakura and Konahamaru before heading to the hokage's office everyone kept looking at him with sad eyes although he just ignored thinking it was nothing)

"Hey grandma it's been awhile" Naruto said happily

"Naruto it's good to see you" Tsunade said but she sounded sad for some reason

"I know this is sudden grandma but I'd like to go to Taki to see Fū" Naruto exclaimed loudly as everyone visibly tensed and looked at the floor with looks of sorrow

"Naruto there's something we have to tell you" Tsunade said sorrowfully

"What is it grandma?" Naruto asked curious as to why she sounded like she did

"Fū was captured by the Akatsuki a few months ago, they sent her body here as some kind of message we gave her a proper burial" Tsunade stated in the same tone as before as everyone in the room turned to Naruto who was sobbing

"Jiraiya-sensei you said you were keeping an eye on the Akatsuki did you know about this?" Naruto asked as his hair shadowed his eyes

"Yes I did i.." Jiraiya was saying before he was punched in the face and fell to the ground

"NARUTO!" shouted Tsunade but she went ignored by Naruto

"Why didn't you tell me!? I could have saved her!" Naruto shouted with tears running down his face

"You would have been captured then killed as well" Jiraiya answered

"At least if I did I would be able to join her!" Naruto shouted shocking everyone with what he said

"I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself just so…." Jiraiya was saying before Naruto held up his hand stopping him

"I'm going for a walk" Naruto stated simply as he walked to the door but not before turning around and glaring at Jiraiya before speaking "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Naruto said before walking out the door and then the Hokage building

_**So let me know what you think thanks for reading please review**_


	2. Reunion

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

(As Naruto was walking through the village he remembered what Tsunade said about Fū's body he hurried towards the cemetery and that's when he saw her grave marker getting on his knees on front of the grave and letting his head fall along with his tears)

"I'm sorry Fū I didn't keep my promise, I… I promised to protect you and I failed…" Naruto said letting himself succumb to his sorrow crying "I'm so sorry…" he said between sobs as he examined the headstone

(As Naruto looked at the headstone he noticed the name Fū Uzumaki and above the name the symbol of Taki)

"She didn't have a second name so we gave her yours" a voice said behind Naruto, as he turned around he found Kakashi

"She might have taken the name anyway, I was going to propose as soon as I saw her again" Naruto said sadly while looking at the grave

"I'm sure she would have said yes" Kakashi said with an eye smile trying to relive the tension

"Yeah.." Naruto stated simply

[Deidara vs Naruto]

"Your names Naruto right?" asked Deidara

"Yeah what about it!?" Naruto said angrily

"Oh man this is just too perfect you're the one the seven tail jinchūriki was shouting about, you know during the extraction she was screaming your name the entire time it was so pathetic hmm" Said Deidara

"**I'll lend you my power! Kill him!" **said a voice in Naruto's head giving him power

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted developing a chakra cloak

"**Yes rip him to shreds! Use my power!" **the voice in his head spoke again

(Jumping at Deidara with so much speed Naruto punches Deidara hard as he lands on the ground Naruto continues to punch Deidara ruthlessly then used the rasengan creating a crater but Deidara is replaced by clay as Naruto looks around vigorously unconsciously going into his three tailed state Kakashi quickly runs up to Naruto before slapping a seal to his forehead stopping the nine tails chakra)

[Current Time]

(Naruto and B are jumping through the tree's towards the battlefield as they make it through the tree-line Naruto bumps into Tobi and jumps back and glares angrily at him)

"Ah good now I don't have to go to the trouble of finding you" Said Tobi calmly

"I'm going to make you pay!" shouted Naruto in anger

"To get to me you're going to have to get through my six paths…" Tobi says with a hint of confidence

(It is then Naruto notices the reanimated jinchūriki but the one that caught his eye was Fū as he stood there not moving the reanimated Fū punched him through a tree)

"Naruto!" shouted B worriedly

(As Naruto got to his feet he glared at Tobi and rushed towards him fist cocked)

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted in rage because of the fact that he dared use reanimation on Fū

(Before Naruto could reach him however Fū appeared on front of him and knocked him back as Naruto looked at her sorrowfully seeing her like this was crushing his heart, he never noticed he was clutching his chest as he was thinking)

"It seems you're not able to fight her this is going to be fun" Tobi says with a chuckle

(As Naruto is getting thrown around by Fū B notices that he's not fighting back)

"Naruto! You have to fight back!"

"**Come on Kit you have to fight her otherwise that masked guy wins" **Kurama says

"I..I can't I can't fight her I just can't" Naruto says sadly

"**So you're just giving up? That masked man was right your weak, Fū would be disappointed in you" **Kurama said calmly

"_No I have to fight for Fū I will win I will avenge her!" _Naruto thought

(As the fight turned in Naruto's favour as he fought back Tobi was looking on impassively)

"It seems he found the will to fight ….. Oh well it makes no difference he is no match for the reanimated jinchūriki" said Tobi

"I will win! I will fight in her memory… and for her I won't die!" Naruto shouted with a scowl directed at Tobi

"Hmm it seems I'll have to take this seriously" Tobi said as he turns the reanimations into their tailed beast forms

"_Damn it this isn't good!" _Naruto thought to himself

Naruto and B put up a good fight until Naruto was swallowed by the four tails, he later wakes up in what appears to be a pure white space

"What? Where am I?, am I dead?" Naruto asked out loud

"No you're not dead Naruto" a familiar voice said causing Naruto to quickly get up and is shocked by who he sees

"Fū" Naruto says simply as he lets his tears fall and runs to hug her

"Naruto I've missed you" Fū said as she hugged him not wanting to let go

"I'm sorry Fū I failed you I… I couldn't protect you I broke my promise I'm so sorry…" Naruto sobbed

"Naruto its okay… there's nothing you could have done…"

"Don't say that I should have protected you and now you're dead because of me!" Naruto shouted before he felt a stinging on his cheek as Fū had slapped him

"Don't you ever! ….Blame yourself!" Fū shouted with tears in her eyes "Just the thought that you've been blaming yourself makes me feel heartbroken…. I love you Naruto and don't ever forget that and stop blaming yourself the Akatsuki did this not you" Fū says the tears still running down her face as she kisses him with passion "There I've missed that!" she says with a grin making Naruto smile

"So where am I if I'm not dead?" Naruto says getting back on track

"You're at a place where jinchūriki can meet" Fū says as Naruto notices that the other jinchūriki along with their tailed beasts appear

**Please Review**


End file.
